Remind Me
by luvergirlgranger
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a good relationship but barely see each other due to work, but Ron comes up with a plan for her birthday and Hermione hopes to rekindle the spark they once had. Rated M to be safe for future chapters. Enjoy! Read and Review!
1. Prologue

Remind me

Preview

It has been four years since Voldemort's demise and Ron and Hermione relationship was still strong. They were happy; they lived together and had the bed jobs. They loved each other, but Ron still hadn't proposed. Harry and Ginny were pregnant with their first child and had been married for about a year and half. One day Hermione was sitting at her desk in her office and she was thinking. She missed the spark between her and Ron. They were relationship was fine, but she missed that crazy passionate feeling.

Tell me what you think? Chapter one coming soon!

Luvergirlgranger!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hermione sat at the dinner table that was located in her kitchen. She was sipping on a cup of coffee as she read through the files that were on deadline today. She always did this to make sure her work was the best to her ability.

"Good morning," She was greeted by her boyfriend of four years Ronald Weasley. He was dressed for the day and it was more than his normal day wear.

"Court?" Hermione asked as she closed her file turning her attention on to him.

"Yes," Ron nodded as he fixed himself a cup of coffee.

"There are some eggs on the stove," She said pointing to the pan. She placed a warming charm to keep them fresh and warm.

"Oh yes!" He said jumping up at the sound of food. After he quickly made his plate and returned to the table to eat his breakfast. Hermione glanced at her watch and it was time for her to go to her office.

"Well I best be going," She sighed not wanting to leave him. They never have a day off together.

"Already?" Ron asked disappointment dripping in his voice.

"I'm afraid so," She said as stroked his cheek before placing a soft kiss on his lips. She grabbed her cloak and hurried to fireplace before she was late with a loving smile his way she apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

Ron sat there as he finished his eggs with a glum look on his face. He wished that they could just take a weekend away together and just relax. The wizarding world was still buzzing from the world, there was no danger other than the escaped death eater, but the fact dealing with many deaths and learning to adjust to a free world again. After he downed the rest of his coffee and placed his plate in to the sink. He was walking to the fireplace when an idea came to mind and smiled as he started to piece it together. He was going to surprise her with a getaway, so he could finally propose to her. He had the ring and everything he was just waiting for the right moment. The ring currently resided in his underwear drawer. He moved it around ever so often to make sure Hermione didn't find it. With that last thought he quickly flooed to his office where he was supposed to meet Harry.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione was working diligently signing off on files that needed to enter the court system and as well as petitions for creatures to be listed on the endangered creatures list. It was already noon and she still had a pile of files on her desk that seemed to be never ending. Her eyes burned from reading word after word, so she closed the file so she could rest her eyes for a few minutes.

There was quick knock on her door and she forced her eyes to open. "Come in," She called tiredly.

It was her best friend Harry. He often stopped by on his lunch break to catch up and bring her a cup of coffee. This time was different.

"Hey Harry," She greet warmly.

"Working hard I see," He teased as he walked to the chair that was in front of her desk to sit down. He then handed her the cup he brought her.

"It is so much," She sighed as she covered her eyes with her hand.

"You need a break," Harry said.

"I do, but I don't see that happening for a long time. We are backlogged to the max." Hermione said sighing roughly as she threw her quill down on her cherry wooden desk.

"The same here and Ron couldn't get away from the courtrooms to come with me to lunch." Harry said.

Hermione shook her head as she took a sip of her coffee. She felt herself relax as the hot liquid travel down her throat.

"I know. I was hoping to have off on my birthday, but I don't see it happening." Hermione grumbled as she took another sip.

"Why don't you ask off?" Harry asked.

"That won't work. I've tried and get the same old speech how we can't afford giving anyone off due to the work load at the moment." She said mocking her boss.

"You should try anyway. You guys need a day off together and if you don't rest you'll work yourself sick." He said as he got up to go back to the court room.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the Burrow," He smiled as he walked out of her office. Tomorrow was the weekly Saturday night meal at the Weasley's house. Hermione had a short shift on Saturdays as well as Ron and Harry and it was the only time that she got with the two of them. Harry was living with Ginny in Godric's Hallow they were recently married and spent time with each other like most newlyweds do.

Hermione looked out the window at her office and couldn't help, but feel slightly jealous at Ginny and Harry. She missed the spark of her relationship with Ron. Their working schedules were mainly due to this part, but she missed him. She missed the way he looked at her, or touched her, or kissed her. It has been a long while since her and Ron just made out. They were both too tired when they got home. She made up her mind and got up to go see her boss. She was going to demand some time off on her birthday.

The office door was closed and she walked right up to it knocking slightly.

"Come in," The thick raspy voice of Mr. Diggory called.

"Sir," Hermione greeted as she walked into his office.

"Miss. Granger," He smiled warmly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked.

"I was wondering if I could take the 19th of September off?" Hermione asked.

"The 19th?" He said and looked at his calendar and nodded.

"That would be fine, in fact take the weekend off. You have worked incredibly hard over the last few weeks and you deserve it. You can also have the afternoon off if you wish too and return on Monday?" said noting the tiredness on Hermione's face.

"Really?" Hermione asked sound surprised.

"Yes." said.

"Why Thank you, sir," Hermione smiled and hurried out of the office to hers to clean up and head home.

Hermione was walking out the fireplaces to go home when she ran in to Ron. She greet him with a loving smile, in which he returned.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home, I got the weekend off and the weekend of my birthday." She smiled barely keeping her excitement in.

"That is great. I have one more trial and I will be home." He said leaning in to give a quick kiss before leaving to go to the trial.

Hermione felt her breath leave her lungs in a good way and her heart was beating fast. She smiled and back away and watching him walk to the courtroom. He always knew how to make her heart smile and melt.

This gave her a few hours alone to get a bath, dinner and get some house chores done by the time Ron arrived home. She couldn't wait for tonight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

This is my first chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it and I have writing it! Look for the update soon!

Kayla


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to those who reviewed! It meant a lot! Here is Chapter 2! I will be posting a new story shortly called Just a Kiss! It is a missing moments of Ron and Hermione. I know they have been done before, but I want to do one of my own and to bring those moments that a lot of people don't use. I hope you enjoy it as much as this one. On to the story we go!

Ron stretched as he stood from his desk as he got ready to go home to Hermione. Harry had left about an hour ago and Ron had to finish a few reports before leaving. As he was throwing on his cloak Kingsley came into his office.

"Hello Kingsley," Ron greeted as he clasped his cloak together.

"Good Evening Ron," Kingsley said as he walked to in front of the desk.

"I came to tell you to take a few days off in honor of you three won cases today." Kingsley said holding out a hand. Ron complied as they shook hand and gave an appreciative nod.

"I am just doing my job, Sir." Ron said as color claimed his ears.

"I also took liberty of purchasing these tickets to Paris, France. Perhaps, you could take Hermione with you. She has been working so hard these past few weeks and I take it you could use some time off together." Kingsley said as he handed Ron and envelope.

Ron was stunned at the kind act from Kingsley taking the evnelope. Kingsley was kind man and has been that way for year. He has done a great job with the rebuilding of the wizarding world after the war.

"Thank you very much. This would be perfect for my plan." Ron said smiling as he placing it inside his briefcase safely.

"Plan for what?" Kingsley asked curiously.

"I'm am planning on proposing to Hermione on her birthday and Paris would be the best place possible." Ron said.

"Well it is about time! George and I had been pooling on when you two would tie the knot." Kingsley said chuckling merrily.

"What?" Ron said looking up at his Minister of Magic.

"Nothing," Kingsley asked as he turned to leave Ron's office, "Good night!"

Ron stood at his desk shaking his head as he turned out the lights of his office and hurried home.

As Ron stepped out of the fireplace he was greeted by a clean sparkling house with a welcoming smell wafting from the kitchen.

As he was walking to the kitchen and was gifted by the glorious sight and clothed clad backside of Hermione. He felt a smile as he came up behind her at the sink wrapping his long arms around her making her jump in the air.

"Ron!" She scolded as she turned around to look at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," He said leaning in to give her a kiss on her lip. She melted in to him immediately and fisted his jumper as the kiss deepened slightly as Ron entered his tongue to duel with hers and he soon ended the kiss stepping back leaving them both breathless. Hermione smiled at him as she turned to walk to the stove to finish their dinner.

"What a hello," She said looking over at him.

Ron felt his face and ear come flamed up with color. He loved kissing her to where she was speechless.

"Well I have a lovely girl," He said pulling at a loose curl by her face.

"Oh stop," she said delightfully. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited my parents over for dinner. I haven't seen them in a few weeks and I miss the." She said.

"Of course I don't mind," Ron said. He loved her parents and it would be most opportune to ask her father for her hand in marriage, but he didn't tell her that. They were always welcomed to their home, as they were family and were important to Hermione.

"I'll go wash up and I'll come down to help with the table." Ron said turning to go up the stair to their bedroom to get out of his work clothes to something more comfortable. He changed in to a worn pair of jeans and a dark navy shirt and threw his dirty clothes in to the hamper as he heard their doorbell chime.

He hurried down to answer the door and greeted them with a smiled as he opened the door.

"Ron!" Jean Granger cried out as they entered and gave him a warm hug and a hand shake to Hermione's father.

"It is so good to see you," She smiled and looked him over. "You are looking good, too!"

"Why thank you!" He said as Hermione entered the foyer.

"Hermione!" Her mother said kissing her cheek and hugging her daughter.

"Hello mum," Hermione said returning the hug and turned her father.

"Daddy," She smiled as he hugged her next.

"What smells so good?" Hugo Granger asked looking for the source.

"That would be dinner and it is almost ready," Hermione said as she turned to go back to the kitche,

"Oh my dear let me help you, " Jean said following her daughter in to the kitchen leaving the two men alone. Ron felt his heart began to race as he fumbled to ask Hugo the question.

"Would you come with me a second Hugo?" Ron asked unsteadily. Hugo looked at him with a raised eye brow and followed Ron up the stairs and to their bedroom where Ron fished the ring out of the drawer. He turned around and felt the color drain out of his face and palms became heavy with sweat.

"I have a question to ask you," Ron said as he held the box for her father to see. Hugo just smiled as he became understanding to Ron's behavior and also felt his heart clench as he knew this moment would eventually happen.

"Go on," He encouraged Ron as he fumbled with the opening the box. His hands were shaking so badly that he dropped the ring on the floor. Hugo chuckled as he bent down to pick up the simple silver band with a simple but elegant stone in the center.

"It is a lovely ring," Hugo encountered as he handed the ring back to Ron.

Ron felt his nerves calm instantly and squared his shoulder as he placed the ring back in the box.

"May I have your daughter's hand in marriage?" Ron asked in a thick voice.

Hugo smiled as he clapped him on the shoulder and nodded.

"Yes, you may. I wouldn't have it any other way. You know when I asked Jean's father I dropped the ring and it went through a hole in the floorboard. It took me weeks to find it. You love my daughter right?" He asked seriously.

"Yes I do. So much," Ron said as his voice thickened even more. The way he felt about Hermione there were no word to describe it. He just knew that he needed her by his side and to be there when he woke up and went to bed.

"Hermione is my little girl. My only little girl! I would only trust her with you and I see how much you care for her and that is enough for any father knowing his child is safe. You will know what I mean when you start having children." He said as the voice of Hermione rang up the stair announcing that dinner was ready.

"When do you plan on doing it?" Hugo asked.

"In Paris, my boss gave me some tickets and I think it would be perfect." Ron said as he placed the ring back into the drawer where he got it from.

"Nice!" Hugo said as they walked out the room to join with the women for dinner.

After some steak and kidney pie with a side of potatoes and carrots along with some wine, the Grangers left leaving Ron and Hermione alone. This was the time to tell Hermione about France. He went to her side helping with the dishes. She liked to wash them the muggle way as she said they got cleaner that way.

"I was thinking," Ron said taking a plate and drying them.

"About?" Hermione asked looking over to him. She could drown in those blue eyes of his.

"Kingsley gave me some tickets for a bed and breakfast in Paris and I was wondering if you would like to go with me for the weekend?" He asked.

"Paris, France," Hermione said as her inside filled with excitement. She loved going to France and the culture there was so amazing.

"Yes," He said as he placed the plated back into their cabinet.

"When will we go?" She asked.

"How about for your birthday, Love? It is in a few weeks and would be nice to something for your birthday." Ron said as he hung up the towel he used to dry.

"Can we go this weekend?" Hermione asked as she couldn't wait to have him in Paris.

"This weekend?" Ron asked as he wasn't expecting this question. "Why this weekend?"

"Because I don't want to wait and I got this weekend off." Hermione said as she shut of the weekend.

"Is that what you want?" Ron asked her.

"Yes and beside George let it slip last week that Ginny will be throwing me a party for my birthday and I don't want to let Ginny down after working so hard on it." Hermione said.

"Well I got the weekend off as well and I think we should do it," Ron said as Hermione's face lit up brightly.

"Great! Let's go pack so we can leave tomorrow," Hermione said as she hurried upstairs faster than you can say "Accio".

Ron smiled as he shook his hand and got a piece of parchment to owl his parents that Hermione and he would not be making it to the Borrow this weekend. He would let their minds wondering as he and Hermione would possibly become engaged. He hoped when he asked she wouldn't say no.

Here is chapter two and I loved writing this one! I wanted to show Ron's relationship with Hermione's parent and more so with her father. As you know Fathers and Daughter have a special bond and I want the accent that into this chapter!

I also bumped the rating up to mature for later chapters and possibly some adult scenes will come in to the play.

Read and Review and the next chapter will come alone shortly.

Kayla!


End file.
